User blog:Baldwin17/The Case of The Boogey Biker
Mystery Log Entry #23 Dear Mystery Log It was a quiet night in Coolsville, we were just hanging around in the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency HQ relaxing. Well, except for Freddie. You see, he kept blaming small things like, say, Daphne's missing sweater on Red Herring. It was clear to me that he had Red Herring on the brain, and he STILL hadn't forgiven him for that playground scare from way back when we were younger. Daphne came up with an idea, if Fred tried to resist blaming Red Herring on ANYTHING for 24 hours, he'll have successfully broken the habit. But, as you would agree with Shaggy and Scooby when that idea was said, that wouldn't be possible. Next thing we know, someone throws a pebble into our HQ, and then a Rock, and then a much larger rock, though I would call it a BOULDER!. We saw who was throwing stones, it was Red Herring's aunt! I thought, 'Why would Red's aunt be tossing things at us just to get our attention?' Well the reason was simple, she wanted to hire us. Once on the ground, Mrs. Herring explained that someone stole her bike, an offroad chopper with chorme side pipes and a two barrel according to her description and a picture she showed us, and on the day before her birthday, too! With the knowledge of Mrs. Herring's birthday being the next day, I KNEW we just HAD to take the case, because the last thing I wanted to see was someone sad and blue on their birthday. Soon, Mrs. Herring took us to the scene of the crime. And THAT'S where she told us about something called The Boogey Biker. Who was the Boogey Biker? Well, it started at a big crosscountry race, and Mrs. Herring was going up against the Boogey Biker himself. It was a close race, and the Boogey Biker disappeared when he took a shortcut through Devil's Canyon. So Mrs. Herring won the first prize, her chopper, but now it seemed like the Boogey Biker's ghost has returned to claim what was almost his. And so, we were on the case. We soon found both Red Herring's jacket and Red himself! Red told us he heard what happened, and we told him about Fred's deal to not accuse him of anything. Soon after, we found our first clue. Tire tracks. I figured 'Maybe it's the thief'. But, boy was I right. It was the Boogey Biker himself! Well, we managed to escape from that maniac motorcyclist, but we also found a wrench where he was. That's when we woke up one of the neighbors, Ms. Winnie Bagle, who hoped that we didn't find the thief. I was going to assume that she ws the thief, until she said that she wouldn't have since she can't ride a motorcycle. She then left, claiming she was heading for her hang-gliding lesson. That's when I figured that someone who wants to hang-glide but hates motor bikes is quite strange. Well, we followed the tire tracks and found a shed. We soon found a bike that looked like Mrs. Herring's chopper, but it was clean, fixed up, and it had a sidecar attached. That's when we met the Boogey Biker again! But just as that motorcycle maniac had us cornered, Scooby took it out with the motorcycle! I quickly called in Mrs. Herring. But the question is, who was under the costume of the Boogey Biker? Well, the only clues we found that you need our as follows. Clues #1 & #2: The jacket and the tracks. I found it awfully suspicious that Red's jacket was near where the tire tracks were, and the tracks were two-wheeled. Meaning that it was definately a sign of the bike thief. Clues #3 & #4: The wrench and the bike. I was surprised that there was a wrench around in the area where we lost the Boogey Biker the first time. And this feeling was amped when we found a toolbox next to the bike when we found it in that shed. Do you know who it is? Well, here's another hint. If you thought it was Ms. Bagle, you'd be wrong. Because when I saw one of the Boogey Biker's boots on Scooby's head, I saw one of the feet of the culprit, proving that it was a male. And when Velma gave me her thoughts on who she figured the Boogey Biker really was, I almost fell backward in shock and nearly had a heart attack! For once, FREDDIE WAS RIGHT!! The Boogey Biker was RED HERRING!!! But my question was, why? Turns out he wanted to spruce up his aunt's old bike and add in a side car so that she could carry her groceries easier, as a birthday present! That's surprisingly noble and sweet of the guy, isn't it? Category:Blog posts